Disfraz
by Yu Okawa
Summary: Crackfic Yullen. Fou esta aburrida, volteo a ver a Allen y ya sabe que hacer para pasar el rato.


D. GRAY - MAN pertenece a Katsura Hoshino

**DISFRAZ**

**By: **Yu Okawa

Los tres estaban haciendo la tarea que les dejaron. Era más fácil cuando lo hacían de esa manera, en especial por que Kanda estaba demasiado ocupado como para ayudarle .

Lou Fa escribía y leía sin levantar la mirada, él se encontraba en la misma situación, la única que parecía no querer si quiera mirar la libreta era Fou, quien recargaba su mentón en el puño de la mano y miraba el vestido de Lou Fa que estaba colgado en la pared.

—¡Esto es demasiado aburrido!, ¡No quiero hacerlo! Le diré a Bak que lo haga por mi o se queda sin sexo por un mes. — Tras esto último se rio por su propia ocurrencia, Lou Fa se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Allen estaba tan metido en lo suyo que simplemente continuo realizando la tarea, había algunas cosas en las que se atoraba y no quería preguntarle a Lou Fa para no interrumpirla, eran esos momentos en los que le gustaría que BaKanda no estuviese tan ocupado para que le ayudará, aunque lo hiciera a regañadientes y como no queriendo la cosa y terminara enojándose por la poca paciencia que el oriental tenía para explicarle las cosas.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió como la pelirroja le pellizcaba el brazo, lo cual hizo que le ardiera la piel y la viera un poco molesto por aquel gesto.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Porque no me prestas atención. Te pregunte una cosa y no respondes.

Disculpa, estaba tan concentrado que no te escuche. ¿Tienes alguna duda?— La característica caballerosidad de Allen se sobrepuso prontamente a la molestia inicial por aquel gesto brusco.

Si, te pregunte que si te duele cuando Kanda te la mete. Por qué es obvio que no hay forma de que tú seas el activo, ¿verdad?.

Allen se quedó en blanco, era uno de esos momentos en los que una pregunta fuera de lugar, tan personal y que involucraba la vida sexual te deja dudando sobre si es en serio o si escuchaste mal.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes toda la pinta de un uke. Kanda se ve tan rudo y es tan dominante que no dudo que seas tú el que recibe. Aunque supongo que eso habla bien de ti. No creo que él sea tan amable como para que cualquiera lo soporte.

Allen seguía en blanco, quizás estaba escuchando mal pero cuando vio la mirada insistente de la pelirroja que esperaba su respuesta supo que no era así. Se sonrojo violentamente y; abrió y cerró la boca como si fuese un pez fuera del agua, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

Ciertamente Kanda no era la clase de persona tierna, amable y servicial. Era más bien rudo, frío y un completo idiota cuando se lo proponía, y en la cama era lo mismo, solo que nunca había sido lo suficientemente brusco como para lastimarle seriamente.

Era cuidadoso, no tierno y a veces le besaba de tal forma que casi rayaba en lo cursi después de entrar en él, a veces sentía que esa era su manera particular de tranquilizarle antes de comenzar a moverse.

Pero todo eso era algo que Fou no tenía que saber o si quiera preguntar.

—¡Fou!, ¡no le preguntes cosas indecentes a Allen! — Para la suerte del albino la castaña lo salvo.— Es obvio que le duele, no hay necesidad de preguntarle.

—¡¿Qué?!— Allen pensó que le ayudaría y aunque sabía que aquello no lo había hecho con dolo no por eso disminuyo la pena que sentía ni aminoro las sonoras carcajadas de la pelirroja o el sonrojo de la castaña al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Después de aquello permanecieron en silencio nuevamente, dedicándose a sus actividades escolares, excepto Fou que veía atentamente el vestido de Lou Fa.

—¿Es de Sakura Card Captor, verdad?

—Si.- contesto entusiasmada Lou Fa y con un tono que denotaba el orgullo que sentía.- Ya casi lo termino, solo me faltan algunos detalles, pero no tengo muñeco en que ponerlo para trabajar en el y si me lo pongo no puedo trabajar.

—Si no fueras tan novata en esto, no tendrías necesidad de todo ese relajo.-dijo la pelirroja aburrida.- quizás yo…

Ella se detuvo en medio de su oración y sonrió ampliamente. Acaba de ocurrírsele algo que seguramente acabaría con su aburrimiento y haría que sus amigos dejarán de hacer tarea.

—Allen, ¿por qué no ayudas a Lou Fa?

El aludido volteo a verla sin entender del todo lo que ella quería decirle, había estado tan sumido en su tarea que había perdido gran parte de la conversación y asumiendo que se refería al trabajo escolar, acepto sin estar consiente a lo que se condenaba.

Allen no sabía cómo había terminado así. Realmente no sabía cómo es que había terminado con un vestido rojo de holanes a juego con los zapatos, calcetas blancas y como cereza del pastel peinado de dos colitas pequeñas y un gorro rojo en la cabeza.

Falta algo. —dijo Lou Fa mirándolo atentamente.

Si, Kero.- contesto Fou para ir al juguetero de la castaña y tomar el peluche amarillo con alitas.

Se lo entrego a Allen quien no hizo otra cosa que sostenerlo.

—¿Ya vas a terminar?.-pregunto con el rostro completamente rojo mientras la castaña hilvanaba el dobladillo. Allen se sentía incómodo con Lou Fa hincada alzándole la falda, juraba que si ella la alzaba un poco más le vería la ropa interior, ahora comenzaba a comprender por qué a Fou no le gustaban las faldas o los vestidos.

Allen no podía estar más avergonzado y no podía dejar de desear que su amiga terminará cuando sintió una brisa fresca acariciar sus piernas y trasero.

¡Maldito ese día que decidió usar trusa y no sus cómodos boxers!

¡Bonita ropa interior!.-se burló Fou y Allen solo atino a voltearse para encarar a esa pervertida y a aplastar su vestido sobre sus piernas para evitar un nuevo ataque contra la decencia.

¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¿por qué haces eso?–inquirió completamente sonrojado hasta las orejas y claramente exaltado, mientras la pelirroja solo atino a reir.

Tu ropa interior claramente grita un "Hoy te toca". ¿A Kanda le provoca que uses esa ropa?, tú sabes, deja más a la vista y son tan ajustadas que…

¡Fou!, ¡Detente por favor!.- Grito Lou Fa, mientras trataba de parar su sangrado nasal con papel sin mucho éxito.

¡Pero mira como se ha puesto Lou Fa!. Vas provocando, Allen.- y los dos aludidos no pudieron contestar nada, solo se quedaron quietos con el rostro tan rojos como un tomate.—¿Y si lo vestimos de Morganna de Street fighter?- Añadió aquella pervertida amiga sin importarle que Lou Fa muriera por desangrarse por la nariz y Allen pareciese estar al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—¡Vamos a hacerlo!.- Grito eufórica la castaña mientras corría a su closet a sacar el provocativo disfraz.

—¡¿Cómo es que tienes eso?!.- dijo Allen mientras comenzaba a sudar frío y dolorosamente consiente de que sus amigas eran más que capaces de hacerle vestir esa cosa por la fuerza.

—¡No te resistas, Allen!, piensa en lo duro que te va a dar Kanda cuando te vea vestido así.- El albino descubrió que la vergüenza era algo que Fou no conocía ni de cerca.

—¡No pienso dejar que Kanda me vea con eso, es más, no pienso dejar que me lo pongan!.

—Está bien, Allen. Solo te tomaremos unas fotos y se las venderemos a tu amorcito y pues, no te estamos preguntando, te lo vas a poner.-sentenciaba ella mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Allen al igual que su cómplice y el albino no podía sentirse más aterrado.

¡No se pondría esa cosa!

¡Jamás!

¡Nunca!

¡Ni en sueños!

Estaba tan decidido a evitar aquello y quizás por eso salió corriendo como alma que le lleva el diablo sin siquiera pensar en recoger sus cosas, su ropa. Por eso salió corriendo aún vestido como Sakura y con la poca (casi nada) de dignidad que le restaba.

Aquellas locas pervertidas (amigas), iban corriendo tras él, Fou con el traje en mano, ondeándolo como si fuese una bandera mientras gritaba guarrada y media y Lou Fa, aunque menos guarra, gritaba intentando convencerlo.

Lou Fa pronto se quedó sin aliento, por lo cual dejo de perseguirlo y cuando volteo vio como la castaña se recargaba contra una pared tratando de recuperar el aliento, en cambio Fou se acercaba peligrosamente a él, lo cual no era extraño tomando en consideración que ella era una excelente atleta y aquello era demasiado peligroso para la diminuta dignidad que al albino le quedaba.

Su casa estaba demasiado lejos, no podría llegar antes de que Fou lograra alcanzarle y solo le quedaba una opción. Ir al departamento de Kanda, el cual estaba a una calle de ahí.

¡Estaba decidido!

Fou le iba pisando los talones cuando giro bruscamente en una esquina para un poco más adelante meterse a un edifcio, llegó a los elevadores y presiono el botón con desesperación y repetidas veces pero el elevador fue más lento que la pelirroja y cuando volteo la vio en el umbral de la entrada, entonces no tuvo más opción que subir por las escaleras.

¡Maldito Kanda!, ¿Por qué carajos tenía que vivir en un quinto piso?

Llego jadeando a causa del esfuerzo, las piernas le dolían y quizás solo el temor de vestirse con esa cosa le impulso a no disminuir el ritmo, a Fou parecía afectarle muy poco aquello, quizás era porque estaba en el club de atletismo y aquello no era tan extenuante para ella como para él, pero aun así la desesperación del albino le ayudo a que no lo alcanzará.

Cuando llegó al departamento de Kanda toco como poseído el timbre, una y otra vez.

¡Qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este!, ¡qué Kanda este! Eso fue en todo lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

"¡Por todos los infiernos, abre la maldita puerta!", fue algo que pensó Allen mientras veía como la pelirroja sonreía con malicia.

¡Estas atrapado!, ¡Romeo no está para salvarte!

Mientras la pelirroja se acercaba lentamente hacia él con el traje en mano, Allen casi tuvo algo similar a lo que llamarían "cercana a la muerte", en su caso; "cercana a extinguirse su dignidad". Vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, pensó en irse a una montaña y vivir ahí hasta sus últimos días. No sabía cómo enfrentaría a la vida ahora si le ponían esa cosa encima, lo cual era claramente peor que correr disfrazado de chica por la calle en la ciudad.

¡Maldición!. Cerró los ojos y cayó de espaldas cuando abrieron la puerta. Se había pegado a esta casi como queriendo fundirse con ella ante la amenaza de la pelirroja, pero para su suerte se salvó.

¡Kanda abrió la puerta!, y hubiera maldecido si el albino no se hubiera puesto tan rápido de pie para esconderse tras de él.

—¡¿Qué mier…¿Moyashi?.- pregunto al verlo mientras Allen le sostenía y recargaba su cabeza en la espalda de su novio.

–¡No por que este Katou va a impedir que entre y te desvista para ponerte el traje!.

Y tras revelar sus intenciones a paso firme intento pasar a Kanda para entrar al departamento y cumplir sus objetivos pero Kanda la detuvo al poner su mano en la frente de ella y detenerla de esa manera.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?.- Kanda estaba molesto. – Nadie le quita la ropa al Moyashi más que yo y no soy Katou.

–Demasiado tarde, Katou. ¿Quién crees que le puso ese vestido?.

Juraria que un par de venas se marcaron repentinamente en la frente del oriental, quien sin más empujo a la pelirroja y azotar la puerta al cerrarla.

Vio a Allen inquisidoramente, claramente esperaba una explicacion que Allen no sabría dar. ¿cómo le explicaría que había terminado haciendo un cosplay de Sakura cuando se suponía que había quedado con sus amigas para hacer la tarea?.

Kanda le veía aun con el ceño fruncido pero poco a poco este cambio y dio lugar a una sonrisa tan extraña que era dificil describirla, una que oscilaba entre la diversión y en la que un villano muestra al ver su obra.

–¡No sabía que tenías esos gustos, Moyashi!

¡¿Por qué carajos había tenido que ir con Kanda?!

–¡Esto fue por que estaba ayudando a Lou Fa no por que me guste!

Al mencionar el nombre de la castaña, Kanda hizo un sonido tan similar a un bufido y el hastio era evidente en su rostro. Para Kanda no había pasado desapercibido que la cuatro ojos quería con Allen, se desvivia amando al albino y este ni en cuenta, tan campante como siempre y que ella aprovechará la idiotez del mocoso para mantenerse a su lado era algo que le jodia enormemente.

Miro una vez más al Moyashi y al ver sus blancas piernas asomar bajo toda esa molesta tela le parecio que la castaña había tenido una buena idea al vestir así a Allen. El mocoso sin darse cuenta del repentino cambio de ambiente continuaba enfurruñado tratando de justificarse y aclarar que no era una trasveti que no noto a Kanda tan cerca de él solo hasta que sintio su mano acariciar una de sus piernas y sus boca apresar el lobulo izquierdo de su oreja.

–¡No, Kanda. Espera!.- a pesar de decir esto no pudo evitar estremecerse de exitacion cuando Kanda subio la mano hasta posarla en su trasero y la lengua lamer su cuello.

–Te van los vestidos.

Iba a replciar algo a eso si no hubiese sido que Kanda le beso de tal manera que le robo el airé, las piernas le temblaron y solo atino a dejarse hacer obedeciendo al deseo que tenía de sentir a Kanda aún más cerca. Se perdia en sus caricias cuando Fou grito.

–Bonita trusa la de Allen, ¿no, Katou?.

Su voz atraveso la puerta y cambio el humor de Kanda, quien azoto el elastico de la trusa de Allen contra la piel de este.

–¡Me las va a pagar!- fue todo lo que murmuro Kanda mientras iba decidido a abrir la puerta y encarar a esa mocosa del demonio. Aquello podría ser una trampa, algo que dijo la pelirroja para provocar al oriental y asi este abriera la puerta y eso Allen no lo podía permitir, por eso sujeto fuertemente a Kanda de la uñeca, quien volteo dispuesto a golpearlo pero en lugar de esto Allen tomo la iniciativa y le beso apasionadamente.

Se pego al cuerpo del oriental y le comenzo a acariciar sobre la ropa, la reacción de Kanda no tardo en llegar y le devolvio las caricias. Allen escucho como Fou se marchaba y se relajo pero apenas y tuvo tiempo para ello cuando su novio le tomo del trasero con ambas manos y le hizo rodear sus caderas con sus piernas.

Cortaron el beso y Kanda le observo divertido. El gorro se le había caido con aquel movimiento y sus dos colitas quedaron a la vista.

Kanda jamás dejaría de burlarse de él.

* * *

**Nota:**

Hay tanto por lo que pedir disculpas por este capitulo, por mi mente loca que saco esto, por el título tan sencillo y que paresce tan divorciado de la historia, por no subirlo cuando quede y por no revisar el cap.

Se me hace divertido usar lo del incidente de Kanda Katou, no sé por qué. Disculpen, esta vez no revisé nada del capítulo, quise publicarlo exactamente el domingo y pues bueno, disculpen los errores que encuentren a lo largo del cap pero si no lo publicaba ahora tendría que esperarme para el sig. Domingo que tuviese algo de tiempo.

Como siempre, si quieren contactarme pueden encontrar mi tw y fb en la info de perfil.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
